The Laws of Love
by Kennygirlgreen
Summary: A short one-shot inspired by the U.S recently legalizing Gay Marriage across all 50 states!
1. Chapter 1

When Arthur woke, it was in the middle of the night to a thunderstorm outside. He blinked his eyes steadily as his vision cleared.

He reached out across the sea of sheets and found them cold. He looked around the room groggily, Merlin stood at the window.

He peered through the curtains and into the city streets. The moonlight lit up his porcelain skin so he looked almost angelic.

"Are you just getting in?" Arthur asked running a hand absently across his bare chest.

When he didn't respond Arthur chuckled, Merlin could get lost for days in that head of his of Arthur let him.

The blond got to his feet and pulled up his sweat pants as he came up behind his partner.

He laid a hand to Merlin's back and rested his chin on the smaller and shoulder. It took a moment but Merlin shifted and turned his face to Arthur's cheek.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He murmured against Arthur's cheek.

"No you didnt." Arthur mumbled blinking his eye slowly. "The storm did, are you just getting home?"

Merlin nodded and reached for Arthur's hands, pulling them around his waist in a comforting embrace.

Arthur straightened up and pressed a kiss to Merlin's head "Hey, Is everything alright?"

He shook his head. "Why are people so cruel? How do they manage to judge so openly with such narrow minds?"

"Humanity can only grow in the absence of cruelty." Arthur said simply, a motto he lived by. "People are cruel because they don't know how to be kind. We can only show what we have learned, a case of circumstance."

"Always the lawyer." Merlin said softly.

Arthur kissed Merlin's cheek. "What brought this on? I'd everything ok?" Arthur asked again, we Merlin didn't respond he searched for his gaze In their reflection but he only looked away.

Something was wrong. Arthur released Merlin from his grasp. "Look at me."

He refused.

Arthur turned Merlin around but the younger just turned his face.

"Please Arthur, go to bed." Merlin pleaded.

Arthur grasped his chin and forced his eyes up. "Merlin." He gasped cupping his lovers face. He pushed away his dark curls gently and Merlin flinched.

Arthur led him to the bathroom and turned on the dim light that never stopped buzzing.

A black eye, split lip and a cut across his beck.

"Fuck!" He swore and left the bathroom.

Merlin sighed and tugged off his jacket slowly, wincing as his muscles protested.

Arthur returned with the first aid kit and wearing his glasses.

Merlin managed to get his shirt half way up before the pain became too much. "Arthur." He complained. "It hurts."

Instantly he felt strong hands guide his arms free, tossing the shirt to the floor.

"Jesup Merlin." He muttered touching a bruise on his ribs. "What happened?"

Merlin climbed onto the bathroom sink as Arthur got out an alcoholic swab. "Homophobes jumped me on my way home, took my wallet and phone."

Arthur started to clean his face gently. "You should have gone to a gas station or something, I would have picked you up."

"No point in it, I was six blocks away."

"Six blocks!" Arthur snapped angrily. "We moved here so this kind of thing would stop happening."

"Arthur." Merlin whispered kissing the man's cheek. "Things have to get better before they get worse."

"Why do you have to suffer?" Arthur said pressing his forehead to Merlin's shoulder.

"Because we must fight, when others cannot."

"I'm a lawyer Merlin, not a knight I'm battle."

"One and the same." Merlin said kissing Arthur's head as he stroked the man's hair. "As long as you're fighting for what's right people will be there to stop you. You're a gay lawyer fighting for gay rights. And you're doing a bloody good job of it. Of course people are going to lash out."

"But why you?" Arthur whispered. "Why can't they hit me instead?"

"Because the it hurts more to watch it than it does to take it." Merlin pulled Arthur's face back and smiled.

They kissed each other gently, careful to Merlin's busted lip. The moment grew warm as Merlin gripped onto Arthur's hair and Arthur pulled him forward on the counter by his hips.

Merlin's blunt nails dug into Arthur's shoulder blades. Arthur ran his hands Ho Merlin's body and he gasped.

Arthur sighed and pulled away, "you're in to much pain for this." He whispered.

"Marry me." Merlin whispered pulling Arthur's face back to his so their noses brushed against each other's.

"What?" Arthur asked like he was crazy. "I'm the reason your face is fucked to shit and you want to marry me?"

"Do you love me?" Merlin asked simply.

"Do I love you?" Arthur asked dumbly. "We've been dating for three years, I said I loved you after three months. Of course I love you."

"Then marry me Arthur, marry me and every day I live in will devote to fighting by your side."

"It's not even legal yet." Arthur said sadly.

"It's legal in other states."

"No, I met you here. I made love to you here and we will live our lives here. I will not marry in another state."

"Then we'll wait." Merlin said stroking Arthur's face.

"You would stay?" Arthur asked searching Merlin's blue eyes. "You'll stay for me?"

"Leaving was never an option." Merlin said clashing their lips together.

They fought for dominance with teeth and tongue until Arthur had Merlin shoved against the mirror of the bathroom sink and was working his way into his trousers.

For some god forsaken reason they didn't move to the bed. Instead Arthur prepped his boyfriend with the hand lotion at the sink and fucked him until they forgot which one of them proposed.

Arthur carried Merlin to their bed bridal style and laid him among the twisted sheets.

"Is that a yes?" Merlin asked as Arthur collapsed in the bed next to him, snaking an arm over Merlin's narrow hips.

"Yes, you idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

The news of Arthur Pendragon getting engaged hit the wire like a storm. Not only was he the most eligible bachelor in the entire state, he was among the richest.

Photos of him and Merlin had been taken almost non stop for about eight months, and when they made the public announcement not to get married until everyone in America could. Well that went over about as well as could be expected.

The gay community cheered them on as one of the top ten gay power couples and the straight community supported their decision though they could never really understand it.

Then there were the finatics, who would follow Merlin home from work or send him threats. While Arthur had the protection of his father's name Merlin had none of that. In fact he refused the body guards Arthur hired for him.

But that's how life went, for three years while Arthur battled for rights in the court and Merlin wrote his articles until every Homophobic asshole knew their names and hated them too.

But today, the Supreme court had made a discussion.

Arthur stood in his office, it was just after lunch when the news came on the T.V. He was working on the Anderson case. His suit jacket was off and his sleeves rolled up.

"Arthur!" Gwaine yelled running into his office.

"Gwaine I'm busy!" He snapped dismissively.

"Not for this you're not!" Gwaine said ignoring him and changing the channel of his T.V.

An exasperated woman with bottle blonde hair came onto the screen in front of the Supreme Court. "Today History has been made" She said.

Arthur felt his heart stop.

"America is truly on its way to equality as the Supreme Court announced its discussion to legalize Gay Marriage under the federal law."

"Holy Shit." Arthur whispered. By now his friends Leon, Lance, Elyan and Gwaine were grinning like idiots.

Gwaine handed him his car keys as Arthur turned to take them. "I do believe you have somewhere more important to be."

"But the Anderson case." He said mournfully.

"Taken care of." Leon said easily.

Arthur snatched his keys from Gwaine's grip and ran from his office. People in their cubicles clapped as he ran by them, knowing full well where he was going.

He shoved past three secretaries and skipped the elevator in favor of jogging down the six flights of stairs.

It took him 15 minutes of traffic and law breaking to get to their apartment just outside the city. Far away that Merlin could write in peace but close enough for Arthur to work.

"Merlin?" He called entering the apartment, dropping his keys on the table.

The lights were out. He walked to their bedroom and opened the door quietly.

Merlin was exactly how he left him the morning. Wearing nothing but underwear and Arthur's button up work shirt. For some reason Merlin liked his cloths more than his own. But Arthur didn't mind.

He kicked off his shoes as he crossed the room and gently sat on Merlin's side, stroking his cheek until he stirred.

"Arthur?" He grumbled from sleep. "What time is it?" He squinted at the clock and groaned. "You're home early."

"Have you seen the news."

"No, what's wrong?" Merlin said on alert. He sat up suddenly and fumbled for his glasses on the night stand. When your lawyer boyfriend comes home early to talk about what's on the news, well that would send warning bells off in anyone's head."Did someone die?"

"No" Arthur chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Just come look."

Arthur scooped him up like a bride and carried him to the living room. Once Merlin was comfortable he turned on the TV and settled next to him.

Merlin lounged bargains Arthur tiredly. The blond draped an arm over Merlin's shoulder as as the blond woman from before came back onto the screen.

Arthur smiled and started to idly trace his hand up and down Merlin's arm.

"If you're just tuning in, history has been made by the Supreme Court."

Merlin went rigid with anticipation, one hand gripped fiercely on Arthur's knee. And Arthur took this as an opportunity to sneak a kiss on the back know of his neck as he leaned forward.

"Gay marriage has been legalized across the entire United States."

Merlin screamed. Merlin screamed and jumped to his feet, he felt revitalized.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him around so the man came toppling into his lap and kissed him.

Suddenly Merlin knew exactly where he could focus all his newly discovered energy.

Merlin saddled Arthur's lap comfortably and cupped his cheek as they kissed, one hand working on the buttons of his dress shirt.

While the blonde woman babbled away about how great a day this was not only for the Gay Community but for America as well.

Arthur picked up his boyfriend and carried him to the bedroom.

By the time they arrived Merlin had Arthur's shirt shoved to his elbows and was sacking on a place at Arthur's neck. His other hand fisted in the blond's hair.

"Where do you want to get married?" Arthur asked as they felt onto the bed, releasing each other only to remove their shirts before coming together again.

Arthur traced his lips down Merlin's chest. Kissing him and biting him because that's what he liked.

"Fuck Arthur", he gasped arching into his touch. "Anywhere."

"Inside or outside?" He asked nosing down his abdomen. Feeling the arousal pressed into his chest.

"Inside, definitely." Merlin said smiling.

Arthur chuckled and placed a kiss at the hem of the fabric. "Inside it is."

He began mouthing around the fabric of Merlin's cotton boxer briefs, using his hands to undo his belt and slacks.

"Arthur." Merlin groaned as he took the head of Merlin's penis into his mouth through the fabric.

"Yes?" He mumbled nosing around the wet fabric as he got his pants and underwear free. He stood in his knees shoving them down until he could kick them off before returning to Merlin's mouth.

They kissed and moaned against each other and Arthur snaked his hand down to pull free the fabric at Merlin's waist until they were both naked.

Merlin reached for the lube on the table from last night.

Arthur began to prepare Merlin slowly, moving his hand in time with each kiss.

"Arthur." He whined moving his hips.

"Shhhh, we'll get there." He promised adding a nothing finger, savoring Merlin's gasp and moan.

"I'm ready." He complained moving his hips. "I'm still stretched from last night."

Arthur nodded against Merlin's neck and applied a generous amount of lube to his aching erection. "Alright baby."

He entered slowly, kissing Merlin's chest as it arched forward like a bow. He pressed until he was fully seated inside Merlin. Arthur slipped a hand under Merlin's waist and leaned back, pulling the younger man into his lap as he did so Merlin sat straddling Arthur who sat on his knees in the bed.

Merlin leaned forward on his knees to bring himself up before lowering himself completely in an achingly slow pace.

Arthur moaned and bit at Merlin's neck and began to move his own hips in time until they grew a rhythm together.

They came together with Merlin's hands wrapped firmly in Arthur's hair and Arthur hand around Merlin's dick.

They lay there panting, Merlin was draped over Arthur's shoulders and half limp.

"Let's get married tonight." Arthur whispered kissing Merlin's cheek.

"What? No wedding?" Merlin asked looking up.

"Weddings take months to plan. Let's get married now. Marry me now and we can have a wedding later."

"Really?" Merlin asked kissing Arthur.

"Really."

"Ok."


End file.
